Tenchu: A Villain's Love Story
by spacekidx
Summary: A love story about the villians of Tenchu: Kurenai. Status: Incomplete
1. Ranzou and the Mysterious Girl

Years after Jyuzou destroyed his own village and started the Kuroya clan, his life had not changed. He lived happily with his lover, Tatsukichi, in their mansion. The other higher members in the clan lived close by to Jyuzou's mansion. Shinogi was second in command with the help of his lover, Shou. They both lived a house near Jyuzou, where they protected him. Futaba and Hitoha lived together as well, as siblings. They lived on the outskirts of Jyuzou's established home. Ranzou, on the other hand, lived by himself in the heart of the city. The city was called Hakokage.

A typical woman-chaser Ranzou was, but he also enjoyed getting jobs of assassinating them. He sat in his house, smoking a pipe while looking out the window. He sat on the floor underneath the window, where the moonlight grazed his pale face. A knock on the door echoed through the small house.

"Come in," Ranzou looked over across the room.

"I am here to deliver a message," A woman's voice echoed. Her scent filled his nostrils as he stood up. He took another puff of his pipe before it went out. He was drawn to the beautiful woman bowing in his doorway. So innocent, yet so at his mercy. He felt merciful tonight. You know the saying, 'don't kill the messenger?' Well, Ranzou did that when the message was not to his liking.

"What have you come to tell me," Ranzou knelt down and placed his hand under the woman's chin, "You do not have to hid your face. I love looking beauty in it's eyes."

The woman stood up, "I am Kagura. I work for the Almighty, Tenrai. I have come to ask for your clan's assistance for my lord."

"Tenrai? I have never heard of him, my dear," Ranzou chuckled as he waved his hand.

"He is trying to build an army to resurrect..." Kagura's voice began to get soft.

"Resurrect whom?"

"Lord Mei-Oh..." She whispered.

"It is a lost cause, in my opinion. But why ask my assistance? Why not Jyuzou? Or Shinogi? Surely, they are better warriors than I," He laughed.

"I was asked to contact you, I know nothing of these others you speak of."

"Then your master is not a very good master. Tell you what," Ranzou smirked, "You stay the night and I'll give you my definite answer tomorrow."

"I have to contact other people..."

"Please?" He raised his eyebrow. Kagura could not help but feel attracted to his self-assurance. She had a job to do and men came second in her life to her job. She was a voodoo master and an assassin all rolled into one, and no one could handle her.

"Your answer is no, I'm presuming."

"If I said no, would I see you again?"

"Maybe. It depends."

"Then I will decline your master's request. But, please, come back sometime. I would like to see you when there is not business involved."

"I'll think about it... Good night."

Ranzou closed the door as she sprinted into the night. She was carried away by the summer's breeze as he watched her run to the next person on her list. _'I should have made her stay... She'll be back. They always come back,'_ He thought to himself as he opened the door again, he took out his pipe again and light it as he walked to Shinogi's house. As Ranzou walked slowly to his house, when he turned the corner he saw the woman standing outside his house. Shinogi's hair was down and he wore a loose robe, he shook his head and began to close the door on the woman. Again, she was turned down and she ran through Jyuzou's city. Ranzou walked up to Shinogi's door and knocked lightly.

"I told you I was not interested..." Shinogi started, "Oh, it's you, Ranzou. I thought you were that girl. Come in." Ranzou walked in and knelt down at the table with Shinogi. "We must be quiet though, Shou is sleeping. As was I before that girl came..."

Ranzou shook his hand, "I wouldn't worry about her. Her master's clan will not take off."

"Should we contact Jyuzou about it?" Shinogi said as he stirred the warm tea in front of him.

"He probably already knows."

"What do you think he will do with her?"

"Let's find out," Ranzou said as he stood up, "She's probably already on her way to ask him to join."

Shinogi sighed as he got up, holding his open robe together, "Let me change first." He walked into the other room where Shou was sleeping and changed into his other outfit.

The two men walked out the door and to Jyuzou's mansion which was just around the corner from Shinogi's. They walked together in the middle of the night to the mansion's gates. The two guards opened the gates for them as they walked into their master's courtyard. Just as Ranzou predicted, the woman was bowing at Jyuzou's feet while his lover clutched her dress at the mansion's entrance.

"You want me to abandon my own clan and join your master's? It's a loss cause! You go to my followers asking them to convert, when you know their lives would be at stake. I am glad they are as loyal as they are to me or I would have their heads along with your's. But do not think I am not merciful, for I am. I will not kill you," Jyuzou looked up and saw Ranzou and Shinogi standing at the gates, "I will not kill you. I will have one of my followers do what he pleases to you. Ranzou, would you do me this favor?"

"My pleasure," Ranzou smirked as Jyuzou grabbed the girl's shirt collar.

"Do not disobey him, or my mercy will run out. You're lucky, most people like yourself would perish if they were caught trying to convince my followers to go to your clan."

"You're lucky I respect you as a warrior. If I didn't, you would be dead..." Kagura looked up at Jyuzou as he held onto her clothes. He threw the girl to the feet of Ranzou.

He smirked a bit, "So, we meet again. What shall I do with her?"

"She's under your jurisdiction. Do whatever to her," Jyuzou turned around as he walked back to his lover. Ranzou grabbed the girl's wrist and lead her to his house again. Shinogi just shook his head and returned to Shou and his warm bed.

Ranzou, still clasping onto Kagura's wrist, opened his house's door and entered with her. He closed and locked the door behind him.

"If you harm me, Tenrai's clan will avenge me!" Kagura shook her head as Ranzou threw her to the ground.

"I don't plan on hurting you," He smirked, "even though I'd like to." She backed up and was against the wall of his house. "No need to be scared, make yourself at home. You'll only spend a night here, then you will be let go. It's your choice if you come back or not," He let a sly grin.

"I'm not one of your whores!" Kagura began to grow angry. She picked one of her spells from her pocket and held it up to her face, "You'll pay!"

Ranzou chuckled as the spell came flying towards him. Pulling out his dagger from his waist, he caught the spell with it before it hit him. "Some voodoo master. You need to work on your spells. Now, let's go to bed."

"I'll sleep here..." Kagura turned her head in disgust. Ranzou knelt down in front of her and placed his hand under her chin.

"Beautiful girls shouldn't sleep on the floor," He raised his eyebrow as he turned her head towards him. He leaned in and kissed her as she squirmed to get away. "Come now, it's been a long night."

Kagura slapped Ranzou, digging her long nails into his face, "Let me go!" He was in shock at first, but grinned.

"You have spunk, little girl," Ranzou said as he grabbed the pouch from Kagura's side, "Spells won't help you now..." Kagura's face was stunned as her spells were taken away, but she did not lose hope. She knew she was not going to stay here; once he sleeps she will escape and tell Tenrai of this horrible clan.

"Here," Ranzou threw a thin blanket at Kagura, "It gets hot at night here, so I don't think you will need it. Here's a pillow also, the floor is a bit uncomfortable after a while."

"I'll be fine, I'm sure," Kagura scoffed.

"You know where my bedroom is if it gets unmanageable. Oh, and if you are thinking about escaping tonight... I wouldn't try it. Jyuzou has guards all around this city at night. They would gang up and kill you in a second."

"I'll keep that in mind..." She said as she lied down.

"Sweet dreams," He chuckled as he pulled back the sheet that acted as he bedroom door.

Kagura was disgusted by this man, how could she have found him attractive at first? She rolled over in frustration. The hard floor dug into her sides and made the night uncomfortable as possible. She hadn't slept for 4 days before this night, and she was begging to just go to sleep. If she went into his room, would that make her a failure to her beliefs? Or would she be guaranteeing her safe departure?

She had the whole night to think, but she already made her decision. Whether it would be wise or not, well, only time would tell on that. She got up from her resting place and stood in the doorway.

"So you finally came around?" Ranzou smirked as the moon light struck his face from the bedroom window.

"You could say that," She said as she climbed into bed with him. Her back faced him as she breathed softly.

Ranzou's room was filled with her scent as she lied next to him. The long, black hair that flowed behind her was beautiful and soft. Ranzou had a heart, but it rarely showed. His heart was hidden behind his two swords. He stretched a bit in bed and ran his hand down her arm.

She turned around suddenly, "Don't touch me."

"You're the one who brought yourself into my bed. I do have an attraction to beautiful women, you know."

"Save it for your whores," Kagura growled.

Ranzou shut his eyes as he began to sleep. Kagura, on the other hand was too busy waiting for morning. She contemplated on which was better, the floor or this man's bed.


	2. Shinogi and Shou: Lovers and Friends

Across town, Shinogi and Shou were lying awake in bed. Shinogi faced Shou as they looked at each other in the moon light. Shinogi couldn't help but to laugh at how different Shou looked without all the makeup on. Shou was a famous musician in this city who played a shamisen.

"Shinogi, do you love me?" Shou said softly. He spoke only for Shinogi, everyone else knew him as 'Silent Shou.'

"Of course, I do," Shinogi rolled over on his back, "Why do you ask me that every night?" His silk robe was lightly tied, and showed his chest which was fit to be called an assassin's body.

"Sometimes... Well... I just need reassurance," Shou sighed.

"Why? Don't you see that I do? I protect you with my life, and show you how much I love you each day. Is that not enough?" Shinogi sighed. Shou hid his face from Shinogi. He didn't know why he did, but he felt ashamed for asking such an obvious question.

"Are we still going to go up to the mountains tomorrow?" Shou asked as he rested his head on Shinogi's shoulder.

"I don't know," Shinogi put his arm around the feminine Shou, "I might have a job to do. Jyuzou wants Zennosuke, the leader of the Muzen assassins taken down. Word on the street is that Zennosuke took away one of Jyuzou's followers. Now he wants to take something away from him."

"May I come along, if you have to take care of him?"

"Sure, Shou," Shinogi said as he rolled on his side, holding Shou in his muscular arms, "Let's go to bed, alright?"

Shou sighed as he looked at Shinogi's gently closed eyes. Looking down at his hands which were wrapped around him, Shou looked back at Shinogi's face.

"Why do I feel so worthless around you?" Shou whispered to himself. Shinogi heard him, but felt it was not best to answer the rhetorical question.

The morning sun beat through the paper-like shades on the window. Hitoha was still lying in bed as he smelled Futaba cooking breakfast before the morning set in. He rubbed his eyes and opened the shade. Their house was at the top of the hill where the sun first hit.

"Hitoha... Did you hear something last night from the town?" Futaba asked as Hitoha walked into the room where she was. Herbs and tea filled the room as Hitoha sat down at the table.

"No, you know me. I wouldn't hear anything unless it was less than 10 meters away from me," He said as Futaba set a cup of tea down. She sat down across from him at the small, round table.

"Aye, but I did hear something strange. I heard Jyuzou's voice from outside his mansion."

"Your hearing never ceases to amaze me," He laughed.

"I'm going to check it out. Meet me at Jyuzou's to see if we are assigned to anything," She spoke softly as she stood up, "... Be sure not to make a mess while eating."

He let out a laugh as his sister walked out the door. He felt so connected with her; he could tell her anything.

He tried to remember why the two of them got into this clan, or into being assassins. He thought back to the days when they were young. Their mother had been murdered during a riot outside the main city. Ninjas were sent to stop the riot, but their mother was innocent. Hitoha was still bitter about her death. Their father, a wealthy man, raised them until they were 9. He closed his eyes and remembered the night like it was yesterday;

_It was a dark rainy night in their large home in the city. Hitoha slept quietly in his bed, as well did his sister. The door to their room was slid open quickly. The noise it made was still in Hitoha's mind. _

_'Get dressed! Hurry! Grab the most important items!' Their father knelt down on the floor. He scooped up a cloth bag for them to throw things in. He threw in photographs, and clothes, while the children grabbed some of their toys. When they were done, their father grabbed both of their wrists and the bag, running out the door._

_'What's going on, Papa?' Futaba asked as she ran behind her father._

_'I'm getting you to safety. Just keep running, please...' Their father said as he guided them into the forest outside of the city. Hitoha was freezing from the November rain; his body shivered. They reached a dead end, screaming could be heard from the distance in the city. Futaba was crying by this point, sobbing about being cold. Hitoha looked up at his father, the tall, dark haired man with small framed glasses._

_He lifted up a heavy branch from a short tree. When the leaves were lifted, another path was in sight. Their father struggled to lift the branch, 'Go down this path... Do not stop for anyone!' He threw the bag to Hitoha, 'Do not look back! Please!'_

_'Papa, please come with us!' Hitoha begged. His eyes were filling with tears. Behind their father, you could see the city in flames. The screams echoed through the forest. _

_Rustling through the forest, a voice was heard, 'I think we missed one of 'em!'_

_'GO!' Their father let the branch go._

That was the last time Hitoha saw his father. He found out later that the city was burned, the people killed. The only one Hitoha could blame were the assassins and the ninjas. But why was he one himself? Was it revenge that drove him? Was it guilt for not doing anything back then? Or was it something deeper?

His tea had already gotten cold as he pressed the cup to his lips. He set the cup down and began to stand up. The weight on his shoulders became too unbearable at times. He walked slowly out of the house, looking at the rising sun in the distance.

Futaba had just reached the city when the sun was almost fully risen. She walked slowly to Jyuzou's mansion, hoping for some information on the noise last night. She could feel her brother's thoughts as she walked. She felt the pain he felt as the memories filled his mind. She thought of that night also, or rather the day after:

_Futaba remembers being cold and soaked as her and her brother ran through the dark forest. It was almost morning, but the night still lingered. The death of her father still did not sink into her head until a few years later. You could say that she blocked it out. _

_She remembers falling on the muddy ground while Hitoha kept running. Yelling for him was useless. She could feel him running farther and farther away from her. Her legs, her body, her mind were exhausted. She looked up at the cloudy, night sky. Nothing but rain fell onto her. It hit her like thousands of darts on her back as she lied on the ground, unable to get up._

_By this time, she remembers nothing. Futaba thinks she passed out, or she blocked it out like many other things. The last thing she remembers was a man's face carrying her to a brightly light village. A small village it was, with no more than 50 people. She realized it was a clan for assassins. She was in the Hagakure village where assassins were born._

By then, she reached Jyuzou's mansion in the city. No one was awake, from what she could tell, except the guards who patrolled the city. The two guards opened the doors for her to enter. Jyuzou was sitting on the steps across from the door where Futaba entered.

"I was expecting you..." Jyuzou smirked as he rose from the steps.

She knelt before him, "Master, I was wondering if you had any assignments for myself and/or my brother."

"Not today, Futaba. I already gave an assignment to Shinogi," Jyuzou approached her.

Futaba rose from the ground, "I was going to ask you another question also, if I may..."

"Speak."

"What was all the noise last night from your mansion?"

"There was an intruder. I gave her to Ranzou to take care of."

"What was she doing here? Or what was she looking for?"

"Followers for her master, Tenrai or something of that sort. Silly girl," Jyuzou sighed as he waved his hand to dismiss her, "I am going out for the day."

She bowed again and walked out the door quietly.


End file.
